Right to an Attorney
by Kamikazee
Summary: Lindsey deals with numerous clients. 10 different drabbles, each one a different crossover.


**Right to an Attorney**  
  
Author: Kamikazee  
  
Email:   
  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
  
Category: A:tS/various  
  
Summary: Lindsey deals with numerous clients Spoilers: For A:tS, first two seasons. Individual fandom's, below.  
  
Author's Notes: Answering my own challenge. : D 10 drabbles about , each drabble a different crossover.

Disclaimer: Okay. Lindsey McDonald and Wolfram and Hart are property of Mutant Enemy. I also do not claim to own anyone/thing affiliated with Six Feet Under, Spiderman, Stargate: Atlantis, The Fast and the Furious, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Gilmore Girls, Charmed, X-Men, Anita Blake, Stephanie Plum.  
  
**Title: Will**

**Fandom: A:tS/Six Feet Under**

Notes: Season 4 – Falling Into Place  
  
"Mr. Fisher, could you please explain why you're here."  
  
"My wife... she's dead."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Fisher."  
  
"Yes, well, the thing is... Her parents are demanding her cremation. I know that wasn't what Lisa wanted."  
  
"Have you proposed an alternate plan to them?"  
  
"Yes. Lisa, she wanted to be returned to the earth, no embalming, no coffin; just her and the earth."  
  
"You do realize that is extremely illegal, don't you Mr. Fisher?"  
  
"Well, yes. But, it's what she wanted."  
  
"Did she leave a will in which she stated this?"  
  
"No, her death was... sudden."  
  
Lindsey sighed in frustration.  
  
**Title: Vendetta**

**Fandom: A:tS/Spiderman (movie)**  
  
Lindsey watched as the young man was led into his office. Harry Osborn was everything young men yearned to be: wealthy, successful and handsome. Lindsey wasn't jealous; he carried all those qualities as well.  
  
The two of them shared another trait. They both carried impressive vendettas. His against a vampire with a soul, and Osborn's against Spiderman.  
  
Of course, Osborn's vendetta against Spiderman could be used to their advantage. The pesky bug was getting in the way of several Wolfram and Hart projects in New York. Neutralising Spiderman would solve problems.  
  
"Mr. Osborn, I have a business proposition for you."  
  
**Title:** **Advice**

**Fandom: A:tS/Stargate: Atlantis**  
  
".... So, what do you think?" John was fidgeting anxiously, even if the person he was talking to couldn't see it. The magic of the telephone.  
  
"You've been asked to participate in a top secret, long term project that might include your never returning home. You will have no way of communicating with your family and friends. Why are you even considering this?"  
  
"This project could be one of the most important things to ever happen to earth. There's so much at stake it's almost crazy."  
  
"Be that as it may. As your lawyer, John, I have to advise against it."  
  
**Title:** **Grunt Work**

**Fandom: A:tS/the Fast & the Furious**  
  
Lindsey McDonald absently flipped through the file in front of him. Assault with a blunt weapon. Scanning the photos the young man's eyes widened.  
  
"Someone has anger management problems." He muttered quietly to himself.  
  
He closed the file quickly and moved it to the other side of the desk. Dominic Torreto wasn't the type of client that Wolfram and Hart took. Even if he did have a cute sister.  
  
Lindsey looked at the pile of manila folders he still had to go through. All grunt work. He would sell his soul to get a worthwhile position in this firm.  
  
**Title:** **Portrait**

**Fandom: A:tS/LXG**

Notes: Alterations on the movie.  
  
Dorian Grey was very displeased. In fact, displeased was too polite a word for what he was feeling at the moment. Enraged fit more.  
  
After the ordeal with the League, he had vowed to keep that painting from ever seeing the light of day again. He wasn't about to go through that again.  
  
Now this.  
  
He pushed the young man against the wall, his hand curled around his neck. He knew his grip was painful. Staring him in the eyes, he forced his words to be civil.  
  
"Who are you and where is my portrait?"  
  
"Lindsey McDonald. Wolfram and Hart."  
  
**Title:** **Custody**

**Fandom: A:tS/Gilmore Girls**  
  
Christopher Hayden sat in the chair, his face determined. He stayed like that until the lawyer entered the room to sit behind the desk in front of him.  
  
The young man looked down at the folder on the desk, "Mr. Hayden? Lindsey McDonald. How can I help you today?"  
  
"I want to get custody of my daughter."  
  
"Okay, what is the situation between you and the mother."  
  
"We were just teenagers when we had her. We never married. I freaked out. Now, I'm more prepared."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Hayden. I think we can help you. What's your daughter's name?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
**Title:** **Contract**

**Fandom: A:tS/Charmed**

Notes: Takes place when Cole leaves to "find" himself.  
  
Cole appeared in nauseating flash of dark light. His head swam from the forced displacement as he tried to regain his footing. In seconds, he was growling around the empty room he found himself in. His attempt at phasing away was akin to running into a brick wall.  
  
With a creak of the door, Lindsey McDonald entered the room. He met the angry eyes of the former source of all evil without flinching. Straightening his tie he spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Turner, did you really think you could get out of your contract that easily?"  
  
Cole ground his teeth together angrily.  
  
**Title:** **Proposition**

**Fandom: A:tS/X-Men (movieverse)**  
  
Lindsey silently let the guard run the metal detector up and down his body. He wasn't carrying anything metal. He wouldn't need it.  
  
As he was cleared, he watched the plastic tube connect the guard station to the cell. This was all rather elaborate for government funding.  
  
As he stood face to face with the mutant terrorist, Lindsey felt a smile spread across his face. This would surely get him that promotion to Junior Partner.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, I have a proposition for you from Wolfram and Hart."  
  
The deceptively frail-looking old man nodded.  
  
Lindsey activated the transporter and they disappeared.  
  
**Title:** **Job Offer  
  
Fandom: A:tS/Anita Blake**  
  
"Mr. Burke, your nine o'clock is here."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
The man that walked into the office was the picture of a young professional. Designer suit, clean shaved face and arrogant smirk to finish off the look. He practically screamed power hungry at John.  
  
"Mr. McDonald, I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you want here at Animators Inc."  
  
"I represent an L.A. law firm called Wolfram and Hart. We'd like to offer you a job."  
  
"I'm afraid to disappoint you Mr. McDonald, but I'm quite happy where I am."  
  
"Why don't you take my card and think about it?"  
  
**Title:** **A Job**

**Fandom: A:tS/Stephanie Plum**  
  
"Ranger."  
  
"I have a job."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"10 million. Five up front and five after completion."  
  
"What does this job entail?"  
  
"I want someone out of the way. A private detective in L.A. called Angel."  
  
"Where can I find him."  
  
"Hyperion Hotel. The business is called Angel Investigations."  
  
"I want the money transferred in the following way. A third to the Bank of Tunisia, account number 9732217; a third to the Bank of Switzerland, account number 6743981; and a third to the Bank of America, account number 5976355."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Anonymous transaction."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Done."  
  
Lindsey smiled into the dead receiver.


End file.
